leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Connection Orb
A Connection Orb (Japanese: つながりオーブ Connection Orb) is an item that displays the ties between Pokémon in . It works by being plugged into an Expedition Gadget. The player first acquires a Connection Orb during Chapter 6 when of the Expedition Society drops his, which they try to return, but Ampharos lets the player keep it and teaches them about it. The Connection Orb displays all Pokémon who the player has either met or connected with. Pokémon in the Connection Orb will post requests when they have a problem they need help with. By completing these requests, the player can expand their network in the Connection Orb. The menu in the Connection Orb allows the player to list all the requests currently posted in the Connection Orb and search for Pokémon in various ways. Connected Pokémon can also be registered as favorites or their status can be viewed. Meeting and connecting Within the Connection Orb, Pokémon are classified as either connected Pokémon or met Pokémon. The number of each of these Pokémon is shown along the top of the screen within the Connection Orb. If the player has "connected" with a Pokémon, the Pokémon's portrait in the top screen will be surrounded by a gold ring; if the Pokémon has only been "met", then their portrait will be surrounded by a blue-and-silver ring. A line linking two Pokémon implies nothing about whether the player is "connected" with either of them, but rather simply indicates a personal tie or bond between the Pokémon. After completing the tutorial request to connect with Sylveon, the player will be able to use the Connection Orb freely. Pokémon can be met (added into the Connection Orb) either by talking to them in the overworld or by becoming connected with a Pokémon that is nearby in the Connection Orb. Usually after becoming connected with a new Pokémon, some (but not always all) Pokémon within two links of that Pokémon will also be added to the Connection Orb as met. The player usually becomes connected with a Pokémon by completing a request for it. Some Pokémon may become connected simply by speaking to them or at a certain point in the story. Some may also automatically become connected at the same time as the player connects with another Pokémon. On the overworld map on the bottom screen, if an NPC Pokémon is marked by a brown dot, they have not been registered in the Connection Orb and talking to them will add them to the Connection Orb as "met". If an NPC Pokémon is marked by a blue dot, they are already in the Connection Orb (either met or connected). Some Pokémon may also be marked by a red exclamation point, indicating they either have a request for the player, which if accepted turns the marking into a blue circle with a white center (the request can also be viewed and accepted within the Connection Orb menu), or they simply want to have a conversation with the player, which will cause them to immediately become connected after a short cutscene. Many Pokémon that are part of the main story, such as and , along with most starter Pokémon and their evolutions, fit into the latter group. Within the Connection Orb, on the bottom screen, met Pokémon are marked by small blue stars and connected Pokémon are marked by small yellow stars. If a Pokémon has a request for the player, they will be marked by a red exclamation point; if the player has accepted their request, they will be marked by a blue circle with a white center; and if they have delivered a reward to Café Connection, they will be marked by a green check mark. Certain Pokémon are also marked by large yellow stars; these stars are visible before the Pokémon in that location has even been met, and designate Pokémon who give missions that unlock a new dungeon upon completion. Special encounters As the player is exploring certain dungeons, they may be alerted to the presence of special traveling, fainted, or fleeing Pokémon when they advance to the next floor. If the player tries to leave a dungeon when there is still a special encounter ahead, the game will say, "There may still be something ahead, but do you want to escape from the dungeon?" If the player has completed all expeditions or has no expeditions, but there is a special encounter, every time they try to use a stairs, the game will advise the player that "there may be something ahead." If the player tries to leave a floor where there is a special encounter for the next one, the game will say that the task hasn't been completed and ask if the player wants to move on anyway. Traveling Pokémon If there is a traveling Pokémon on a floor, when the player arrives there, the game will say, "A traveling Pokémon is on this floor!" Traveling Pokémon will be marked by a blue pyramid icon over their head pointing down at them. Traveling Pokémon move around the floor, taking two turns per move. When the player speaks to the Pokémon, they will become connected and the Pokémon will restore the team's , , and Belly. Fainted Pokémon If there is a fainted Pokémon on a floor, when the player arrives there, the game will say, "There's a fainted Pokémon on this floor!" Fainted Pokémon will be in a random room on the floor, unable to move due to hunger. The floor will always have an or somewhere. Giving the Pokémon an Apple, Big Apple, or will allow the Pokémon to recover and they will become connected with the player. Fleeing Pokémon Fleeing Pokémon encounters begin similarly to a Battle Challenge request. If there is a fleeing Pokémon on a floor, when the player tries to use the stairs before the floor where the Pokémon is waiting, the game will say, "There seems to be someone ahead. Rescue is not available on the next floor, so be careful!". When the player advances to the next floor, the word "ATTENTION!" will flash on the screen and the Pokémon in question will be in the same room as the expedition team. At first, the Pokémon will try to attack the party, but after it takes any damage, it will stop attacking, its Travel Speed will increase, and it will try to reach the floor's stairs. If the fleeing Pokémon manages to reach the stairs, it will disappear until the next time the dungeon is entered. Once the Pokémon is defeated, it will become connected with the player. List of Pokémon Pokémon whose images fail to show their gender differences are disambiguated by whether the image faces right (for males) or left (for females). Below, the "set" numbers identify separate groups of interconnected Pokémon. For instance, set 31 has only Venipede and Whirlipede, who connect to each other and no one else; in contrast, set 3 contains 355 Pokémon who all have connections that can be traced between any two of them but not to any Pokémon of any other group. Appearance Connection Orb PSMD.png|Model from Super Mystery Dungeon In other languages |bordercolor= |fr=Orbe des Liens |de=Connexussphäre |hu=Kapcsolat Gömbökethttp://www.mojenintendo.cz/download/katalog/poke_SMD_A6_brochure_hu_web.indd.pdf |it=Intersfera |pl=Kula Połączeńhttp://www.nintendo.pl/pokemon-super-mystery-dungeon/ |es=Orbe Unión }} Category:Items References Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon de:Connexussphäre fr:Orbe des Liens it:Intersfera zh:联系球